Дэвис Уайт: Цитаты
Во время миссий и другие *Who cares? Let's go tell Russell. We'll get a little party together. / Какая разница? Погнали скажем Расселу. Устроим небольшую вечеринку. *Prefect! / Префект! *... and then I shot him right in the face. / ... а потом я зафигачил ему прямо в морду. *Oh oh. It's him! / Твою мать. Это он! *Hahaha... whatcha gonna do? / Хаха... и че ты собираешься сделать? *You're a wimp, new kid. / Новенький, ты сопляк. *How'd you like a little slingshot, tough guy? / Как тебе моя рогатка, а крутой парень? *Doesn't seem like such a good idea now, does it? / Классная идея, не так ли? *Funny, you don't look so tough now. / Хех, уже не такой крутой? *Hey guys, let's teach this new kid a lesson. / Пацаны, зададим новенькому взбучку. *Get the new kid! Beat him down! / Все на новенького! Валите его! *This kid won't let up. Hurt him! / Никак он не уймется. Отмудохайте уже его! *Thought you had me this time, didn't ya? / Думал, ты меня поймаешь на этот раз, не так ли? *You can't reach me up here moron. / Кретин, ты не достанешь до меня оттуда. *Hey, stay away from me... / Эй, не подходи ко мне... *What are you crazy or something? / Да ты псих что ли? *Whoah! / Твою... *That wasn't funny. / Не смешно. *I'm out of here. / Я ухожу. *But Mr. Burton, something HIT me. / Но мистер Бартон, что-то меня ударило. *But you don't understand, I just got hit. / Вы не понимаете, я схлопотал по-полной. *Hey Algernon... I heard you wet your bed again. / Эй, Элджернон... слыхал, ты опять кровать обмочил. *Just you wait, you'll be sorry. / Погоди, ты ответишь за это. *Help me guys. / Помогите, пацаны. *Oh there you are. / Ах вот ты где. *Come on Bucky... fight back. / Давай Баки... защищайся. *Oh, what are you a wimp Bucky? / Да ты сопляк что ли, а Баки? *Whatcha gonna do about it, huh tough guy? / Ну и че ты собираешься сделать, а крутой парень? *Oh yeah? Let's get him! / Правда, что ли? Держите его! *Aahh! I think I'm blind! / Твою... кажется я ослеп! *I can't believe I'm waiting in line for the slop Edna's serves. / Не могу поверить, я на побегушках у Эдны. *Leave me alone. / Отвали. *This is the funniest piece of paper I ever had. / Это самый прикольный лист бумаги, который я когда-либо видел. *I didn't know you played nerd-games Jimmy. / Не знал, что ты играешь в эти "ботанские" игры, Джимми. *Eat marbles, nerd-lover. / Ешь шарики, любимчик ботаников. *How do you like them marbles? / Как тебе шарики, нравятся? *Haha! Walk much? / Хаха! Много ходишь? *Have a nice trip, see you next fall! Ahahahaha! / Приятного путешествия, увидимся следующей осенью. Ха-ха-ха! *You can't catch me from over there nerd. / Братан-ботан, тебе меня не поймать. *You run like my crippled grandma. / Ты бегаешь как моя парализованная бабушка. *Come on at least TRY to catch me! / Ну давай, хотя бы ПОПЫТАЙСЯ меня поймать! *Some hero you are. Come on, I'm right here. / Ну давай же. Я прямо тут. *What? You forgot your plus-speedy-boots or whatever? / Что? Забыл свои мегаскоростные ботинки, или че там? *See ya'. / До встречи. *Almost caught me. / Почти поймал. *You really do care, don't you? / Тебе правда не пофиг, не так ли? *Dude, you're slow. / Чувак, ты как черепаха. *I'm done running. Now I'll beat you. / Ладно, гонки окончены. Перейдем к мордобитию. *Hey. What's with the unfair fighting? / Эй. Че там насчет нечестной драки? *Hey. That's cheating. / Эй. Несправедливо. *Stop that. / Хорош. Предлагая обеспечить защиту *Okay, man. I'll watch your back for a while. / Ладно. Я прикрою тебя на пару минут. *You need backup? You got it. / Нужна поддержка? Будет. Прекращая защищать *I'm out of here, pal. / Я пошел, приятель. *I'm finished with this BS. / Ладно, кончаем. Прося о помощи *Hopkins! I need a hand! / Хопкинс! Помоги! *Jim! Get over here! / Джим! Сюда! Получая удар с велосипеда *Ah son of a freaking bitch. / Вот же урод чертов. *Stupid. Stupid. Stupid bike. / Долбаный. Долбаный. Долбаный велик. Комментируя успешный трюк на велосипеде *Hey, that was pretty good! ... for a cripple. *laughs* / Эй, это было классно! ... для инвалида *смеется* *Hey Crew Jones. You do that for a living? For your sake I hope not. / Эй, Кру Джонс. Ты сделал это на жизнь? Ради тебя надеюсь, что нет. Комментируя неудачный трюк на велосипеде *Maybe next time you won't try so hard to show off. / Может, в следующий раз не будешь так выёживаться. *Ha! Figures a dunce like you would screw that up. / Ха! Остолоп надеялся на лучшее? Крадя велосипед *Hey punk! Get off my new bike! / Эй! Свали с моего нового велика! *Yo, you with the bike! Don't move a muscle! / Ага, ты на велике! Не двигаешь мышцами! Видя как крадут велосипед *When my boys hear about this, you're not even gonna be able to ride that stupid bike! / Когда мои ребята узнают об этом, ты даже ездить не сможешь на этом долбаном велике! *You just signed your death warrant, you little SNOTBALL! / Ты только что подписал смертный приговор, сопля маленькая! Winning a fight #''1'' *Wooo! Hahaha! This is a dream! / Вуухууу! Ха-ха! Это мечта! *Golden, haha! I swear I could do this all day! / Афигенски, ха-ха! Отвечаю, я мог бы делать это весь день! When into him bump friend *Sorry. Excuse me. / Прости. Прости, чувак. *Oh, I was in the way. My mistake. / Воу, я был на твоем пути. Моя вина. *Hey there, buddy. / Эй, дружище. When into him bump others students and enemies *Did I give you permission to touch me? *Don't touch me, worm. *You got a problem? Oh yeah? You're an idiot. *What the? Who the hell are you?! *Hey puke! Stay outta my sight! *Damn you're ugly. Don't ever touch me again. *I got an idea. Get the HELL away from me. When into him bump Dropout (or Jim in their clothes) *Hey dumbass! Comprehend this: YOU SUCK! When into him bump Nerd *You need to hit the books, kid, before I hit those zits off your face! Getting hit with bike/car *Do you know who the hell I am?! *Nobody shames Davis. Nobody! *It's called control, and you need to get some, jerk! Saying Goodbye *Hey, you know...uh, forget it. See ya later. *You should really...uh, never mind. *Hey, Jim...uh, forgot what I was gonna say. Saying about rides *Well that was fun. If your idea fun, it's been bored on your mind. *So you think we'll update these rides? Sometime in the next century! Calling friends for help *Hey! Someone gimme a hand! I got a problem here! *Hey boys! We got a smartass over here! When chasing someone *Worst wedgie ever coming your way!﻿ *(03:12) * When someone hides from him *You think you're safe? You're never safe, Hopkins! Never! *Go ahead, hide! I'm gonna be around, you'll see. I'll get you! *laugh* Out of breath *Oh god...I almost...dammit! When walking around * *And then I'll too give him a wedgie... *When I hit that kid with the pair...that was comedy! Haha! *All I need now is a bottle rocket and the plans will be all set! *So she doesn't want to get in the shower with me? Fine! *I'll show 'em compassion! All the way to the toilet bowl! Hahaha! Complaining *I don't care if it was an accident! I only ain't gonna forget! *You really think this nobody would get angry of this!? When Confused *I don't get it. *Good job, kid! *Where you go, pal? *Well I was thinking. *Okay, sooo... *On the story goes. *Hmmm...okay! *There's a new dumbass trying to be tough with Russell. Would be so tough if Russell goes off on him. *Well, fall is here. And that means I can make a freshman eat a handful of rotten leaves! Hahaha! *I heard Lola is too timing on her man Johnny Vincent. What girl wanna go on date with dirtbag like that? *That whino Galloway hasn't be around for a while. He's nothing but an old drunk. *I can't believe it. I hate this school. But it's all trash like some frickin' animals where set loose in. *Well, Hopkins thinks he's smart. He ain't. He's just a little punk who pretends to run this school. Английский: *I'll show 'em compassion! All the way to the toilet bowl! Hahaha! *All I need now is a bottle rocket and the plans will be all set! *Jimmy thinks he's smart, but he really ain't, he's just a loser who pretends to run this school. *So she doesn't want to get in the shower with me? Fine! Русский: *Я покажу им сострадание! Все идем к унитазу! Хахаха! *Все, что мне нужно сейчас - бутылочная ракетница, тогда все планы будут готовы! *Джимми думает, что он умный, но на самом деле нет, он просто неудачник, который делает вид, что он правит этой школой. *Значит, она не хочет входить в ванную со мной? Отлично! Во время беседы: Английский: *I'm the number one freshman tormentor in the history of the academy! *Fall is here, which means I can make a freshman eat a handful of rotten leaves! *I'm the freshman's worst nightmare, they think I'm the boogeyman or something! *If I see one more freshman walk by without saluting, I'm gonna flip my frigging lid. *It's my cousin's fault I turned out like this. If he hadn't made me eat all those junebugs, I might be... normal! Русский: *Я - мучитель новеньких номер один в истории академии! *Здесь осень, а это значит, что я могу заставить новенького съесть горстку гнилых листьев! *Я - худший кошмар новеньких, они думают, что я - Бугимен или что-то! *Если я увижу, что еще один новенький идет без приветствия, я собираюсь запихать его в мусорный бак. *Это вниа моего двоюродного брата, который любил это делать. Если бы он не заставил меня съесть все те страницы иню в календаре, я мог бы быть... нормальным! Он - жертва плевка: Английский: *Oh my god! I'm gonna puke! Русский: *О господи! Я собираюсь блевать! Выбегает во время пожарной тревоги: Английский: *Fire! Fire! No more school! Woooooo! Русский: *Огонь! Огонь! Нет больше школы! Вуууууу! Во время драки: Английский: *You can't mess with Russell's crew! *We hit hard out here chump! Русский: *Ты не смеешь связываться с командой Рассела! *Мы бьем здесь всех чурбанов! Оскорбления: Английский: *Eat it! Русский: *Ешь это! Толкая кого-то: Английский: *Don't fight back, you'll just make it worse! *Come on then, you're tough right? Русский: *Не сопротивляйся, или сделаешь еще хуже для себя! *Давай же, ты жесток, не так ли? Победив в драке: Английский: *Freakin... yeah! Русский: *Победа... да! Его пинают в пах: Английский: *Freakin'....hell! Русский: *Победный...ад! Он - жертва броска дохлой крысой: Английский: *Whoever threw this rat at me is going to have to eat it! Русский: *Тому, кто бросил эту крысу в меня, придется съесть ее! Он в нокауте: *I'll get revenge... I swear it... *I'm finished.... I Hate you... *Groan* Damn you! Категория:Реплики персонажей Категория:Незавершенные статьи